Melissa Allen
Biography My name is Melissa Allen, but some people call me Mel. I was born somewhere in Texas with my parents making me think my brother Khyle and I were adopted when really he and I were the results of unplanned teen pregnancies by a girl into sex toys and a closeted gay. I was always close to my little brother Khyle who I call Squiddles from time to time, actually more like all of the time. I actually have no fucking clue where I got that nickname for him, but he doesn't really seem to care about that fact. My family decided to move to Chicago I used to be daddy's little girl when I was younger, but I started to not be so innocent once I had lost my virginity to Darcy, but everyone thinks i lost it to Paul in the sixth grade. After that, I ended up dating a shit load of boys causing me to be slutty. The only person that really ever knows all of the guys and girls I fucked and shit like that is Khyle because he is one of the few people who won't mind me venting for many hours. Luckily, I'm one of the smartest kids in my classes, so that distracts people from my sluttiness which my sister Ivy just had to learn from me. In the middle of seventh grade, I got my first shocking news that wasn't a first period. Instead, it was a pregnancy. I was quite shocked to learn that, so I went off and got an abortion without anyone knowing. I have no regrets about that decision due to it not being the time for me to go around raising babies. Of course, that had to be the time I ended up getting fat despite always having a chubby figure. My father was awfully disappointed in me for that considering how he's the gym teacher and all that stuff. However, I gave no shit and went on with my life to prove to my dad that I'm much more than the pounds I weigh. I always spent my times reading all sorts of books like the original Grimm tales since I disliked how they were changed to be family friendly. I've always been known as that Allen sibling that cusses people out using shit I see on the Internet, and I really do not mind that at all since some people really do need to shut the fuck up once in a while. A couple years later, after getting knocked up twice, I ended up finding my ass pregnant again. This time, I had to tell my family since Khyle just had to find the book sitting under my bed for my dad to see. My dad was pretty fucking disappointed in me which was something I wasn't surprised about. Coincidentally, it just happened to be around the time he and Damien started to go into each other's asses. I was shocked to see that my own dad is cheating on his very own wife, and Khyle wouldn't believe those awfully true rumors. A bit after my daughter Arya was born, I ended up getting really sick and losing lots of weight. That shit wasn't fun because it gave me attention that my ass did not want. I ended up forcing myself to hangout with Frankie and Pisscilla, but I saw through their lies wanting to spread a rumor about me fucking Richard, which is actually true, and I didn't want that to damage my reputation. Once again, I got knocked up and had a miscarriage. This made me really sad that I literally spent weeks crying eating Ben&Jerry's ice cream. Richard and I decided to separate for a bit, but now he and I are back together trying our best to keep our relationship a secret considering how he's a teacher and I'm a student. That's what you missed on Glee. Connections Friends * Ophelia Gaile - with benefits * Vylette Jackson - hooked up * Valerie Oakley Enemies * Nysinee Westrope * Alana Foxxwell * Priscilla Reed * Evangeline Collier * Francesca Riley * Lindsey Ward Relationships * Richard Murphy - ex * Vincent Medin - ex * Ophelia Gaile - see "Friends" * Darcy Foxx - currently dating; lost virginity * Paul ____ - rumored to have lost virginity to * Half of the cheerleading squad in 2012 * Almost all of the football team in the years 2010-2012 Family * Heather Allen - mother * Montgomery Allen - father * Ivy Allen - sister * Khyle Allen - brother * Arya Allen - daughter * Sony Allen-Ajaxx - aunt * Lizzie Allen-Ajaxx - cousin * Corie Allen-Ajaxx - cousin